Why don't you like birthdays?
by Secretive Insanity
Summary: We all know that Vaughn's past isn't too happy. But what if Chelsea's one is even worse? And can they help each other with their problems? Read and find out! (I know, the answer is obvious, but please read nevertheless!)
1. Prologue

_**Why don't you like birthdays? **_

**Alright here's my first story. I thought of something special and just came up with that. I hope you like it. The prologue is a bit hard, it contains child abuse (non graphic), but it's just the prologue!**

**English isn't my first language so sorry for possible mistakes.**

_**Prologue:**_

"I'm so sorry that we can't be here at your birthday, darling."

"It's okay, Mum. I already told you a thousand times that it's going to be fun with auntie Sally and uncle Bob. And the thirteenth birthday isn't such a big event."

My mum hugged me tightly. Again.

"Fine. We will be back in three days. Your presents are already at your aunt's and uncle's house. Enjoy your time there, will you?"

"Of course. I love you, Mum."

"I love you, too."

I turned to face my dad who stood next to us and smiled, proud of his little family.

"Bye, Dad. And don't spend too much time with working"

He laughed slightly and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"Bye, sweetheart. And don't forget to be nice, when Sally and Jeffrey saw you the last time, you were only two years old. In three days we'll join you and then we're going to have a big ice party!"

I smiled widely and hugged my parents one last time before jumping on the train, my suitcases next to me. My parents had to go to a business trip for three days, unfortunately on my birthday, which was tomorrow. So I would go to my aunt and uncle to spend those days there. I had only seen a picture of them. Sally was in the mid thirties with long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She looked a bit like me in an older version. My uncle was a giant guy with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I just hoped they would be as nice as they looked like.

Two hours later my train reached it's destiny: One of those typical American suburbs with wooden houses and perfect green gardens in front of them. Two persons stood at the train station, the woman of them jumped up and down while the train arrived.

"Chelsea! Chelsea!", she screamed, so I waved my hand and smiled. This had to be my uncle and aunt.

"You are Chelsea, aren't you? It's so wonderful to finally meet you again", she said when I stepped out of the train.

"Yes, I am. And you're Sally and Jeffrey Dahmer?"

The man smiled and grabbed my suitcases.

"We are. And now come, I'm hungry and my wife prepared one of her famous dinners: Steak with potatoes and beans and some kind of sauce. I don't know what it is, but believe me, it's delicious."

"Great, it was a long journey."

"But I hope it was okay?", my aunt asked and laid one arm around my shoulders.

"I had worse journeys."

"Well, then let's go now, everything is ready for you. You have your own room at the garret, besides there is a bathroom for your own and..."

She talked the whole time until we reached the house. It looked like every house here, white, little and kind of cute and had a swing in the garden.

"You have a swing?"

My uncle smiled widely.

"Yup, it was already there when we bought the house."

"I like it, it reminds me of my childhood." Technically I was a bit old for a swing, but I rather loved it.

They both just grinned

When I woke up the next morning, Sally and Jeffrey were standing next to my bed, both singing 'Happy Birthday'. Sally had a big chocolate cake with thirteen candles in her hands.

"Good morning, sweetie!", she greeted me.

"Good morning, auntie. Good morning, uncle.

Sally sat down on my bed and looked at her husband.

"Would you get the presents, darling?"

He nodded and left.

"So, first you have to blow out the candles." She hold the cake in front of me, I took a deep breath and blew out the candles.

"Fantastic! So, what was your wish?"

I smiled shyly, thinking of my wish: That nothing would ever change.

"I can't tell you that, or it won't become true."

In the meantime my uncle had come back, a pack of presents in his arms. He laid them onto my bed.

"So, unwrap them!"

I grabbed the first one and slowly removed the wrapping paper. It was a beautiful blue dress, made of a silky material that would reach my knees.

"This is our present...", my aunt smiled.

"Thank you so much! It's beautiful!"

I took the next present, it was from my parents, a card next to it told me. Inside the paper was something technical, at least the carton looked like this. DSi was written on it.

"You know what that is?"

"It's like a little computer, your mum told us. There has to be a game for it, too. Maybe...?"

Yup, the game was the next present. It was called 'Harvest Moon: The Sunshine Islands' and sounded nice. I laid it next to me and hugged my aunt and uncle tightly.

In the afternoon my aunt had to go shopping to buy the things for dinner. I laid on my bed and decided to play this 'Harvest Moon', when somebody knocked at the door.

"Uncle? Is that you?"

"Yes. It's me. And I have a surprise for you."

"Really? Oh, I'm coming!"

I jumped up and opened the door. Jeffrey smiled wolfishly and took my wrist.

"Come. I thought my wife wouldn't leave today anymore..."

"Why?"

"Oh...she doesn't have to know the surprise. You know, she could think that I...want you to like me more than her."

"Oh, okay. Where is the surprise?"

"In the cellar. Come, my sweet."

"What is it, uncle Jeffrey?"

He smiled again.

"I can't tell yet, but it's wonderful..."

The cellar was old and dirty and smelled like nobody haven't been here for years. Jeffrey shoved me inside it and closed the door behind us.

"Where is the surprise now, uncle?"

He pushed me toward a mattress on the floor.

"Just wait a few minutes, my sweet."

And then he started to undress himself.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sooo, here's the first official chapter! I hope ya like it, R&R please.**

**I forgot the disclaimer, so here is it for the whole story: I don't Harvest Moon or any parts of it!**

_**Chapter 1:**_

I woke up, covered in sweat. It was the dream again. The dream that still frightened me every night, even now, nearly seven years later, always reminded me of my past. _He is in prison. H__e can never hurt you again_, I thought. My daily mantra.

I stood up slowly and took a fast shower to wash away the tears and sweat.

Then I tied the red bandana I always wore around my head, grabbed some jeans and an orange T-Shirt and went outside. The sun kissed my turnips which were nearly ripe, already looking out of the earth. I took my watering can and started to water them. Then I went to my coop where two yellow, plushy chicks tweeted. I didn't have so much animals since I was here for only nearly one season. But I rather was proud, I came along with nearly everyone on these islands, especially with Julia and Lanna, I would even call us friends. The other people here were very friendly too, but at this point of time I didn't know them so good. There was only one person I didn't like: Vaughn. He was a rude cowboy and the biggest jerk I've ever met. He was on the islands only on Monday and Tuesday, but then he unfortunately lived at Julia's and Mirabelle's house, a pet shop, – Mirabelle was her mother – since he was her cousin.

I took the boat to the island where most of the people here lived and opened the door to the pet shop. Vaughn stood next to the counter and stared bored at me when I came in. I just ignored him and looked at Julia, who was standing in the kitchen.

"Hey, Chels", she greeted me.

"Coming for breakfast?"

"Well, in fact I came to just talk a bit. But when breakfast's already ready..."

Julia laughed and put the eggs she had made just a minute ago on the plates.

"Could you set the table, please?"

"Of course." I nodded. Julia looked into Vaughn's direction angrily.

"You could help too, Vaughnie."

"I told you not to call me 'Vaughnie'."

"I know. But I don't care. So, get your butt here and help Chelsea to set the table. Otherwise you won't get breakfast."

"Julia!", Mirabelle screamed from the other room.

"Be friendly!"

"Yes, Mum!" She rolled her eyes, but Vaughn finally came into our direction and grabbed the plates next to the cooker. We worked next to each other in silence. Eventually I took the scissors out of the sideboard, opened the window and cut a few flowers, which bloomed in a box under it, before I put them into a vase and place them onto the table.

Vaughn stared at them with one risen eyebrow but said nothing.

"So, sit down and prepare yourself for a fantastic meal!", Julia said happily and sat down.

"Is everything alright with your farm?", Mirabelle asked two minutes later.

"Yes, the crops will be ready in two or three days. The chicks you sold me are very sweet, I hope they are adult soon, I need money to build a stable. You sell cows too, don't you?"

"Yes, Vaughn could bring them to you."

I laughed and took another bite of my meal.

"First I need to have a stable. I think the cow won't be too happy if I forced her to sleep in my house, it's not really big."

"As if anybody would care", Vaughn mumbled. I looked at him through gritted eyes.

"What's your problem? You don't have to listen, if you don't want to."

"That's right."

And then he just stood up and went out of the house, slamming the door loudly.

"I'm sorry", Mirabelle sighed.

"It's not because of you, he is like this to everybody", Julia added.

"But why?"

She shrugged.

"I don't really know. He has a bad past, but he never told anything explicit about it. His parent's left him when he was really little, but nobody knows what happened then. He came here just a few weeks before you arrived. Until now he never spoke to anybody more than two sentences..."

I looked out of the window to see Vaughn walking up and down a few meters away.

_What had happened to him?_, I thought. He was a jerk, of course. But I was rather interested in why he became the way he is now. I should not be interested, I know. Mmh...

"I go now, okay?", I said smiling.

"Alright. See you later, Chels."

I left the shop and walked towards Vaughn, who still walked up and down.

"What do you want?", he asked rudely.

I frowned. Maybe this was a bad idea. I mean, if somebody asked me out about my past, would I tell him? No. Then, why should I annoy other people? If Vaughn wanted to tell somebody about his past, he would do this. But he didn't do it. So he didn't want to tell it. Who would know this better than me?

"Nothing", I murmured and stared at the ground.

"Why are you here, then?"

I sighed.

"Because I wanted to ask you something. But now I think that was a bad idea."

"I see. And what did you want to ask me?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Alright", he said before walking away. What a nice conversation.

The next day one of my chicks was adult, the one I had named Bertha. The other one – Tweety – would hopefully be grown soon too. I took the egg Bertha had laid and put it into the box with the things I wanted to sell. Just plus minus thousand times doing this again and I could get my stable.

My feet carried me to the animal shop, Mirabelle smiled at me widely.

"Need something, sweetheart?"

Well, technically I just came here to talk a bit with Julia, but Mirabelle looked so friendly at me that I just _had_ to buy something.

"Yes, give me chicken food please, twenty times."

"Do you want it now or shall Vaughn bring it to your fodder later?"

I thought of Vaughn touching my land just with the tip of his foot.

"No, it's okay, I can take it now. Oh, and do you have a brush or something like that?"

"I do, but why do you need a brush?"

"Well, I don't really need it now, but I want to build my stable soon, so I'm already buying things like a brush, then I'm prepared."

Mirabelle smiled and pointed at the door behind her.

"Vaughn brought a new calf yesterday. You should see it, it is just gorgeous."

"You're mean! Don't make me want a stable even more!"

She laughed again.

"And now go to Julia, she's in her room. As if I don't know the reason why you came really here. Leave the old woman alone."

"You're not old", I answered while walking to Julia's room. It was sober but pretty with a blue carpet, flowers on the nightstand and a blue blanket over her bed.

"Hey, Julia!"

"Morning! I had a wonderful idea last night!"

"And this is?" Now I was suspicious.

"We make a sleepover! Tonight! Just you, me and Lanna! With all those girlish girly things!"

"Umm, okay..."

"Arrg, come on! Don't be such a grouch! That's going to be fun, I promise. Lanna and I can use our make up at you, make a pillow fight and talk about boys!"

"Boys? I don't know anything about the boys here! I've been here only a season."

"So what? At my house at eight pm. And don't you dare come too late!"

I laughed at Julia's face. It was very funny when a beautiful, innocent looking girl tried to seem dangerous.

"So, then let's go to Lanna and tell her."

"She doesn't even know anything of your wonderful plan?"

"Nope. But don't be afraid, she will be delighted."

Lanna was indeed delighted. She jumped up and down like a rubber ball, clapping her hands. Julia smirked at me but I just rolled my eyes.

"So, you really want me to join you?", Lanna asked after she had calmed down.

"Of course!", Julia and I answered in the same moment.

"It wouldn't be so much fun without you. By the way, we could make a cake together or something."

"Why? Is there something we should hail?", I wondered.

"Dunno. But I want to make a cake."

At eight pm I stood in front of the animal shop, knocking.

"Come in!", somebody screamed, so I opened the door. The other girls were already there, their sleeping things like mattress and blanket in the living room.

"We're going to sleep here?", I asked puzzled.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but there is not enough room in my chamber. I hope you don't mind? My Mom promised to stay in her chamber the whole evening."

"No. We just...have to lock the door good."

Lanna and Julia both laughed as if I had made a joke. Unfortunately it was the truth: I couldn't sleep while the door was not locked. When I moved on these islands, the first thing I ever did was asking Gannon for a new door. A really strong door with two locks.

"So, girls, I bought everything for our cake. It is going to be pink, does anybody protest? No? Good. Wash your hands and then: Let the party start!"

"Wait!", Lanna said.

"I have some music. Baking with music is more fun, isn't it?"

"It is! Is that your own music?"

"No." She blushed. "I thought that you have to hear me singing all day long, so I decided for something else. Let's see... Do you like "Troublemaker" by Olly Murs feat. Flo Rida? Or "Locked Out of Heaven" by Bruno Mars?"

"First one", I answered smiling. "Is that okay, Julia?"

"Of course! I listen to whatever you want."

"Wait!", I said.

"What?"

"I need to go to the toilet."

"Oh. It's over there, down the hallway."

I nodded and walked down the hallway she had pointed at. There were three doors, one on the right side, two on the left side. I stood in front of these doors, unsure what to do.

"It's the right one", somebody suddenly said. I turned around – it was Vaughn.

"You are looking for the toilet, aren't you? It's the right one."

"Oh, um, thank you."

"You're welcome." He wanted to turn around, but I grabbed his arm. He winced.

"What?"

"I wanted to say-"

"I don't care. You're annoying, leave me alone. I helped you to find the toilet and that's all. Don't think that we're friends now." With these words he left me alone. Again.

I shook my head, still shocked by his rudeness. What was wrong with him? I had a bad past too. I never slept without nightmares, I never spend one day without thinking of _him_. But did I bother other people with my problems? Did I act as if everything was their mistake? No.

"Chelsea? Is everything alright?" Julia asked from over the living room

"Yes!", I screamed back, finally doing that because of what I came here.

"I'm sorry, girls, but I had a nice meeting with sweet Vaughnie. He was as friendly as ever."

Lanna laughed.

"I'm sorry for you, Chels. So, I think that we can finally start now!"

**That's Vaughn how we love him, huh? All rude and unfriendly ;)**

**What do you think? Cakes for everyone who reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! A big thank you and a piece of Chelsea's, Julia's and Lanna's cake for everyone who read this little story! Here cooooooomes chapter two!**

_**Chapter 2:**_

The cake was very yummy, chocolate with pink sugar glaze. Strange, I know, but it rather tasted good. So we were sitting on the couch, Lanna painting my finger nails blue, Julia painting my toe nails red.

"Hey, does anybody want to play the question game? We don't know so much about Chelsea, it would be useful!", Lanna said after a while.

"Oh yeah! Fantastic idea!", Julia joined.

"Umm, okay. So, you start, Lanna?"

"Alright. Chelsea, what is your favorite color?"

"Red. Julia, Ian Somerhalder, George Clooney or...Orlando Bloom?", I asked

"Ian. Definitely Ian. Yummy. Chelsea, again. Do you think that Vaughn looks good?"

I sighed at her evil smile.

"Yes, I think so. Lanna, who is your crush on these islands?"

She looked like somebody spied us.

"Promise not to laugh, okay?"

Julia and I nodded.

"It's Denny. I like him really much, we often go fishing together. Julia, who is _your_ crush?"

"Elliot."

"_Elliot_?", we asked at the same time.

"Yes, Elliot. He might be a bit nerdy, but I think he's really _cute_ and he is so friendly! Well..." She looked at me.

"You don't even have to ask me, I have no crush. Neither on these islands nor somewhere else."

"Really? Nobody? Not even a bit?" Lanna frowned.

"Nope. Umm, Lanna. Which was the best book you ever read?"

"I don't know, something about fishing? Julia, how many boys did you kiss?"

"One. At the High School. Chelsea, when's your birthday?"

I swallowed hardly.

"The fifth of summer."

"But that's on Tuesday! In one week! When were you going to tell us that? How old are you then?"

"Twenty."

"Yay, just like us! We have to throw a big party", Lanna said happily.

"You know...I don't really like my birthday..."

"Rot! Everybody likes his birthday."

"No, I don't do that."

"But why?", Julia asked with risen eyebrows.

"That's um...you know...it's a bit...complicated..."

"You don't trust us." That was not a question but a statement.

"No! I mean, I trust you, but the story is very...hard for me to tell."

The two of them leaned forward and stared at me.

"And now you want to hear it even more. Well...there was...when I was thirteen..."

Thank God somebody cleared his throat behind us. Vaughn. I would have never believed that he would save my life one day.

"I go now. Have...um...fun."

"Where do you go?", I asked him.

"Not your business."

"Ouch", Lanna said the moment he had closed the door.

"Oh, I get used to it. But where does he go?"

"To the ferry. It takes him to the city every Tuesday night. Only the Harvest Goddess knows what he's doing there. Some kind of work. Never mind, we were at a nice story of yours, weren't we, Chelsea?"

"Yes, but...I'm sorry. I can't tell you this story, at least not now. Maybe later, okay?" They looked disappointed. Finally Julia sighed and petted my arm.

"It's alright. You don't want to tell us so we don't force you to. Besides I think we should go to bed now."

"Wait. First I have to check that the door and the widows are locked."

"That wasn't a joke?"

"Nope. Maybe I'm a bit...paranoid."

So I stood up and locked every lock I could find.

"Good night, you two", I said, hugging them before going to bed.

"_You think you can escape me? Stupid girl. I will find you. Wherever you go I'm right behind. And then I make you pay for being so stupid. For trying to escape. Come out, come out, wherever you are!"_

_I shivered as I heard his boots come closer._

"_I think this game becomes boring, huh? I think the fun we had earlier was better. So come out and __**PLAY**__!" Then he opened the door of cabinet inside which I hided myself._

I screamed when I awoke. a loud, high scream.

"Chelsea!", Julia sad with panic in her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?", Lanna added even more scared.

"N-Nothing. It-it was just a...nightmare. I often have nightmares. Give me just a few second and...everything is well again."

"You don't look like everything is well in a few seconds. Or hours. Are you sure that you're alright?", Julia asked suspiciously..

"Yes. I am."

"What was your dream about?"

"It...was about..my past."

"Oh. So, am I right if I think that you won't tell us your dream?"

I nodded, making her sight again.

"So, can we just go back to sleep and forget about this?"

Lanna nodded and then frowned.

"Do you want to...sleep with me or something like that?"

"Thank you, that's not necessary. Like I said, I'm used to those nightmares. And usually I'm alone when I wake up."

"And you don't think those nightmares would become better if you told us...?", Julia started again, but I shook my had.

"I'm so sorry. I want to tell you, really. But I can't. I just can't. And I don't want to bother you."

"You bother us much more with telling us nothing!", Lanna said angrily.

"I know", I whispered. "I know."

_Don't end like Vaughn! Don't end like Vaughn!_, I though again and again and finally smiled.

"Let's go back to bed now, girls.

The next morning I was the first to wake up. So I went to the kitchen and put some eggs into a pan. Then I searched for marmalade, cheese, Nutella and ham and clothed the table.

"Chels?", a tired voice asked. Lanna.

"Morning!"

"Why are you up so early?"

"Oh, I'm up at this time every day. I have to water my crops, by the way, they should be ripe today, and feed the animals."

"Every day?"

"Every day. So, get your butt up and help me, lazy girl!"

"Uuuuaaah."

"No need to be shy." With this words I grabbed her blanket and pulled it away, forced her to finally stand up.

Julia got up a few minutes later, still tired, too. We had breakfast until Mirabelle came in, already fully dressed and I decided to go home now, since I had work to do. I thanked everybody and then made my way home.

The week passed by very fast, I had gotten a nice payment for my crops and Bertha and Tweety were now both adult and laid eggs happily. I had nearly the money to build a stable and already imagined fat, black and white cows on my meadows. By the way, I should build a fence to prevent my animals from walking away.

I went to Chen's shop to buy some tomato seeds when I ran into Vaughn. Oh. Yes. It was Monday. Wonderful.

"Hey, Vaughn!", I tried to be nice.

"Hi."

"Are you looking for something?"

"No. And don't annoy me." Now I got a bit angry. I was just friendly and he pushed me away?

"Just tell me if you don't want to talk to me."

"Fine. I don't want to talk to you." Ouch.

"Then...have a good day."

"Maybe." My fist winced. I just wanted to punch him.

"What are you doing tomorrow?", I asked in another kind moment.

"Why?"

"Because...forget it."

"Good."

"Then...I go now, right?"

"Do that."

"Okay." Arrgg!

I walked away without an answer. I had never met a human before that was so rude. Cynically even Jeffrey had been friendlier.

Julia expected me in front of the animal shop, a big smile on her face. Oh-Oh. That was not good.

"Hey, Jules. Why are you looking like...I don't know, Elliot asked you to marry him?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm just happy."

"Oh. And why is this?"

"I found the perfect present for you!"

"A present?"

"Tomorrow's your birthday, remember?"

"I do. But I told you that I don't really like my birthday. Which means: I hate it."

"Then we have to improve your view of birthdays. And you'll like the present. At least I hope so. And there will be a party. On the beach. So be there at three pm. Oh, and don't you dare come in the shop today. See you later."

I groaned and made my way to Lanna. Everybody pushed me away today. What a wonderful day.

**What do you think? Please write me a review or PM, even when it's flames.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry, guys! I spend the last weeks in Málaga, Spain and had no internet! I should have told you. I hopefully didn't loose too much readers, though.**

**To compensate the delay, this chapter is rather long. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3:**_

Somebody knocked. Somebody knocked rather determined.

"Chelsea! Wake up, it's your birthday!" I stared at the clock next to me. 5 am. I usually stood up at around six or seven am, which _was_ even early.

"Do you know what time it is?!"

"I do! So stand up! I have to prepare you for your birthday!"

I sighed and walked slowly to the door to open it. Julia. Who else.

"Why do you have to wake me so early?"

"Because you have to look perfect. I brought make up and all of my dresses with me."

"But I don't want to look perfect! I hate birthdays."

Julia laid one arm around my shoulder.

"I know. But I want to change your view. So, which dress do you like best? The red one? Or the black one?"

Now I knew why Julia woke me so early. I would have never thought that styling could take so much time, but it was worth it. I had to admit that I now really looked good, in a white summer dress, pinned up hair, lip gloss, mascara and a bit of kajal.

"That's much better, isn't it?"

I smiled shyly.

"Yes, thank you. Maybe you're right and I have to change my view of birthdays."

"Fantastic. Err...could you tell me at least why you used not to like them? I need no details."

"Well...seven years ago, on my thirteenth birthday, something...bad happened. Very bad. I have still nightmares because of that. But...I don't want to bother you, now we need to style _you_."

Julia smiled and hugged me.

"Happy Birthday, Chels!", everybody screamed. Nearly the whole island was at the beach, even Vaughn, grouchy like always.

"Thank you so much! I can't believe that you all came here to celebrate with me!"

Pierre had made the whole buffet, the girls had decorated the beach.

"Then let the party start!", Lanna said happily and turned the music on. Denny stepped one step in my direction, a big smile on his face.

"Would you like to dance? With me?" Oh.

"Um...err yes, but I think Lanna would _love_ to dance with you."

"Really?"

"Yup Don't tell her I told you, but she likes you."

His smile became even wider when he turned around and went to Lanna, who giggled childishly. Another problem solved by Super-Chelsea.

I slowly went to the buffet and poured bowl into one of the glasses. Julia did the same next to me.

"Do you like the party, Chels?"

"Yes, thank you. It's the best birthday I've ever had."

"That's good. Err...should I ask Elliot to dance?"

"Of course! Look, Lanna and Denny are Dancing, too."

She grinned and turned to Elliot. Who said I'm not good at pairing off? Muahahahaha. In the meantime much other pairs had made their way towards the dance floor, until I was the only single. Well, not really. There was still Vaughn, standing leaned to a rock, his Stetson hat hiding his face. Should I...? No. Or maybe? It was worth a try, maybe he wasn't so bad?

"Vaughn?"

"What?"

"You know...everybody's dancing, apart from us, so I though...maybe..."

"We should dance too."

"Yes."

"And you do really believe that I would agree to that?"

"The truth? No."

He sighed and took my wrist, pulling me towards the dance floor.

"See it as a birthday present. And I won't repeat that." Surprise, surprise, Vaughnie had a good day!

He laid his arm around my waist (I had to admit that he had _strong_ arms).

I lifted my head and looked straight into his eyes. For the first time I realized that he had absolutely beautiful eyes in a strange violet. I had never seen those eyes before, so I stared at him completely fascinated. Then he started to move and my jaw dropped.

"You can dance?" He lifted one silver eyebrow.

"Surprised?" I nodded.

I could bet there was a smile on his face, just for half a second.

After the song was over, Vaughn immediately walked away.

"Wait!". He turned around again.

"Thank you."

"Hey!", Lanna started an announcement.

"I think it's time for Chelsea's present, isn't it? So, Chelsea, we ruminated long what you could use, so we collected money. Everybody gave a bit and Gannon is already building a stable for you!" Congratulations!" They applauded and I nearly started to cry.

"Thank you so much, guys! Everybody of you, that's the best present I've ever got! I love you all."

Julia grabbed the microphone Lanna still held in her hands.

"Besides there is waiting a calf for you. At the moment it is still at the shop, but I'm sure Vaughn will take it to you next week."

Vaughn himself hmphed loudly.

The sky started to dark more and more, so Lanna announced the official end of the party.

"I'm sorry, but it's already dark. Whoever wants to help us tidy up, is welcome. Apart from you, Chels. I know you want to help, but it's still your birthday. Good night, y'all!"

I walked towards Julia and Lanna and hugged them both.

"Thank you so much. That was a wonderful birthday, I've hadn't had so much fun in years."

"You're welcome, Chels. And now go home, before you start to help us clean up."

"Okay. Good night, ladies."

I slowly made my way home when I saw somebody standing in the darkness. Somebody with a certain cowboy hat...

"Vaughn?" He looked annoyed.

"What do you want?"

"I-I just wanted to say thank you. For everything."

"Fine. Could you leave me alone now?"

"Yes. But why?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?! I think it's not your business why I want to be alone!" And now I got angry again.

"Of course it is not my business, but I can't understand why you're the way you are!"

"Yeah. And that' _not_ your business!" He gritted his eyes, and grabbed my shoulders. I winced. The last time when somebody grabbed my shoulders roughly...

"Don't you touch me! Do you think that you're the only one with a bad past? With problems?"

"Shut up!"

"No! I'm tired of your steadily 'I don't need to be friendly because I'm sooo hurt'! You're too weak to finally accept your past and at least _try_ to be happy! I have a terrible past too, I have nightmares every night, but I try to forget it. To not give everybody the feeling that they're responsible for my destiny! Of course it's much harder to make friends with people, to be happy than to suffer silently in pain! It's your choice what you do but get finally a spine and accept your past!"

"You know _nothing_, girl", he screamed angrily.

"I know nothing? I know NOTHING? I'll tell you how _much_ I know! I had wonderful parents. Loving, caring, protecting. Around my thirteenth birthday they had to go business trip, so I had to visit my aunt and uncle, I hadn't seen them for years. At the beginning they were both wonderful. But at the second day, my birthday, my aunt had to do her shopping. My uncle allured me into the cellar. Where he raped me. After that I could escape. At least I thought so. The doors were all locked, so I hided myself in a cabinet. That was when I realized that he had planned this. My escape was just another insane game, this time hide and seek. After a while he got bored and opened the door of the cabinet I was in. And raped me again. And again. And again, until my aunt came home. My dear uncle is now in prison. And that fact is the only thing that prevents me from getting completely insane. Because of that I hate my birthday, I always spend those days in bed, the blanket under my chin and staring frightened at the door. But today I had fun. Because I just _permitted_ myself to have fun. So don't say I know nothing." Tears rolled down my cheeks. He had been standing there all the time, staring at the floor and without saying a single word. Finally he looked up, his eyes soft.

"Chelsea, I-"

"I don't care." And this time _I _just turned around and ran away. I had nearly reached my house when I didn't saw a root, stumbled and...fell. Everything turned black.

I couldn't move nor even open my eyes, but suddenly there was a voice. It seemed to be miles away.

"Chelsea? Chelsea...um...I think you should wake up now. Serious, wake up. Err...you heard me? Wake _up_...please." Somebody started to shake me lightly.

"Come on, please open your eyes. I...I'm sorry. You were...right. I took...the easier way and just decided to suffer. But please...wake up, now!"

Finally the person sighed depressed and lifted me up as if I weighed nothing. That was when I drifted off again.

I finally opened my eyes to see a well known ceiling. _Oops, it is my own one,_ I realized after a few seconds. I turned my head around just to look straight into beautiful amethyst eyes.

"You're awake."

"Yes. What _happened_? And what are you doing here?" I lifted my blanket a bit and stared under it suspiciously. Thank God, I was fully dressed. Maybe uncle Jeffrey made me a bit paranoid.

"You ran away. And then fell or something like that. I followed you and found you lying on the ground. After you didn't wake up I took you and brought you here." Wow. The longest speech I've ever heard from his mouth.

"Very talkative today, are we?"

"Sorry. Was an accident."

"A pity. So you saved me, huh?" He shrugged. Yep, good old Vaughnie was back.

"Thank you."

"And I..." His ran a hand through his hair.

"...Wanted to say...sorry. I know that I...took the easy way."

"It's okay. Maybe I overacted a bit...or a lot. I shouldn't have compared you to me. I'm sorry."

"No need...you were right. And because your story...I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault."

"I know, but...damn, I'm not good with big words."

"Everything's alright, I know what you mean. But please promise that you won't tell it anybody, okay? Nobody on this islands knows it."

"Of course."

"Vaughn...?"

"Yes?"

"What about your story?"

He sighed and leaned backwards.

"Compared to your past it's rather boring. But...alright. My parents always wanted a daughter and always let me feel that until I turned four years old. Because then they took me to an orphanage. I was adopted when I was eight, but the pairing brought me back just a few weeks later. I 'didn't suit their family'. Crap. When I was ten I was adopted again, by a young woman who couldn't get children herself. Unfortunately she decided that she didn't like my eyes two days later. She said they were scary. And ugly." He lightly touched his cheek unknowingly.

"So I came back to the orphanage. Most of the people there were terrible, I had just one person I trusted. It was an older boy and he protected me from the other ones. He died in a brawl when I was fifteen, but then I was already able to defend myself. When I was eighteen I just went out and never came back."

He looked at me again.

"Like I told you...boring story."

"No. It's not boring. Thank you for telling me."

"Let's make a deal, huh? We'll never let each others words escape this room."

"Fine." I stared at the ground, blushing.

"And...I don't think your eyes are ugly", I mumbled then.

"You...? Umm...I think I have to go now. You feel better?"

I nodded, so he turned around and wanted to go, but I stood up and gave him a hug.

"Oh. Err...I think that's enough. Goodbye, then." His cheeks were a light pink.

"Okay...goodbye, Vaughn"

_It is Wednesday_, I thought. _Wednesday. He usually leaves the island every Tuesday evening. So he just stayed to make sure I was alright? Maybe he wasn't that bad at all._

**Awww, Vaughn has a heart! I'm sorry for both him and Chelsea for what I did to them, but I needed something horrible.**

**What do you think? A few little reviews for someone who typed until her fingers were bloody (metaphoric)?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Still now reviews? Seems like I have to labor more!**

_**Chapter 4:**_

"He did _what_?", Julia asked shocked.

"I already told you, we had an argument, I ran away and fell. He followed me and brought me home."

"OK, the argument part is realistic. But he brought you _home_? Are you sure we're talking about the same guy? You know, I mean that jerk-like cowboy with the silver hair, that hates _everyone_. Well, he is my cousin, I shouldn't talk about him like that, but it is true!"

"Yep, I mean exactly this boy."

"Okaaaaay, that's...strange. He didn't hurt his head too or something like that, huh?"

I rolled my eyes and elbowed her.

"Vaughn is not as bad as you think."

"I know that he has a good heart, but he usually never shows it. And by that I mean NEVER. Once I saw him in the forest helping a little girl, she was the daughter of one of the tourists or something like that and maybe two years old. She couldn't find her mummy and cried. Vaughn comforted her, but only until he saw me. Then he stood up, mumbled something like 'take care of that stupid girl. I have to work' and walked away."

"I know...but maybe he now starts to improve himself. Or at least tries to. That was our argument about: I told him that he is a weak idiot and doesn't try to accept his past and be happy again, because it's easier to suffer in pain, always using his past as an excuse."

"Ouch."

"I know. But he said I was right and now we're..."

"You're what?"

"I don't know. Something like friends?"

"Congratulations, you are the only one to make him a human."

"Julia..."

"Sorry. So, you're friends now? Like talking to each other on a daily base? And do something together, like eating or just going for a walk? I can't believe that, I'm so happy for Vaughnie! Although I still don't understand it."

"Me neither. But I'm still not sure whether we are really friends now. Maybe I just got something wrong and next Tuesday he'll say again that I'm annoying?"

"You just have to wait."

And that's what I did: Waiting.

The stable Gannon had build was wonderful, it had the perfect size for four animals and I was really looking forward to the cow Vaughn should bring me on Tuesday, I was already thinking about names.

Finally the day came, I watered my crops, fed my hens and then went to the animal shop.

_Walk slowly, Chelsea. Don't look like you ran. Don't you look like you can't wait to finally see the calf._

"Good morning!", I greeted when I stepped into the animal shop. Mirabelle was – like always – behind the counter, Vaughn leaned himself against his favorite wall and Julia was...somewhere else.

"She's with Elliot. He came here just one hour ago and asked her to go out with him.", Mirabelle said smiling. Vaughn snorted.

"You mean he stumbled at her to go out with him."

"Vaughn!", Mirabelle said warningly and he grumbled again.

"Well, Chelsea, I think you came here because of your calf, am I right?"

"You are."

"Wonderful. Vaughn! Could you please take the calf to Chelsea's ranch?"

He nodded and looked into my direction, his hat like usually at the deep of his chin.

"Come."

The stable was bigger than my one and smelled like animals and hay.

"So, that's your one." Vaughn pointed at the cutest calf I've ever seen. She was nearly completely black, just one dot on her back and her ear was white, and had wonderful deep eyes with very long lashes.

"She is gorgeous.", I said silently, gently petting her smooth fur.

The calf mooed back, what made a smile on Vaughn's face appear, a real smile. I saw it for the first time. He had a beautiful smile which made him look much more friendlier.

"Does she have a name?", I asked, looking into his eyes. He blushed and stared at the ground before answering.

"Yes...um, I name every animal here. Her...name is Spot, because of the white spot on her back. But it's a stupid name, choose something else."

"No. I like 'Spot'. You heard me, baby cow? Your name is Spot, and that will never change."

"Alright...I guess we should go to your farm now, huh?"

I nodded, opened Spot's box and took the string that was loosely tied around her neck.

"Come, Spot. Let's go to your new home."

"Umm...Vaughn?"

"Yes?"

"I never had a cow, just chickens. Could you show me how to attend them?"

"Of course, it's not so hard. Do you have a brush?"

I nodded and took out the brush I had bought at Mirabelle's earlier.

"You mean this?"

"Yes. I'll show you how to use it."

I wanted to give him the brush, but I let it go too early, so it fell to the ground. Vaughn and I both knelt down and wanted to grab it in the same moment, our fingers touched for a second, which made us both blush.

"I'm sorry", I apologized.

"It's okay. Well, umm...how to brush a cow. You just get the brush and run it over her fur, very gently."

He showed me how to do it and Spot mooed satisfied.

"Wow, she really likes that!", I said surprised. Vaughn chuckled slightly.

"Of course she likes it. Besides you have to pet her every day, like the chickens. And – of course – feed her. Just take the hay into her feeder. Oh, and on sunny days you can bring her outside."

"I already build up a fence."

"That's good. And don't forget to bring her in again every evening. Otherwise she gets eaten by wild dogs. What you don't want, right?"

"No. Of course not."

"Well...then I think that's everything you need to know."

"Yes. But...um, Vaughn?"

I stared on he floor.

"I wanted to say thank you. I mean, usually you would never have helped me. You would have called me annoying and have gone away. But today you were...different, even friendly. So I think you really listened to what I told you."

He rubbed blushing his neck.

"I...umm...maybe I really never thought before that other people's lives might be...worse than my own one. And...err..your life _is_ worse than my one. Or at least was. So I decided to...change something. A bit."

"Thank you.", I answered, kissing his cheek, what made him blush even deeper.

"Not too much for the beginning, huh?"

"Oh. Okay. And...um, are we friends now?"

Vaughn frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Let me think about it."

With these words he left the stable. But – and that was a very big but – he had helped her without unfriendly comments or sighing demonstratively. Success.

At the evening I came home, unbelievable tired and dirty. I had planted new crops today and my back hurt terribly. My thoughts were already in the bathroom when I found the sheet of paper that was pinned against my door, on it was written just one word.

Yes.

I smiled because one one certain guy could have wrote this. Just because it was just one word and everybody else would have written a whole novel. My fingers took the paper and put it into my pocket.

Five minutes later I turned the water tab on, humming happily a song by Kerrie Roberts. The water crushed into the bath tub and looked wonderful relaxing. I stretched my big toe and touched the water cautiously. Perfect, it wasn't too hot nor too cold.

One hour later I came out of the bath tub, my skin already looking like a raisin, and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel.

"_Hello, dearie! It's me again, your favorite uncle of all! Wanna play a game? I call it 'Run for your life'. You run for your life and I follow you, the whole time. You know what's the joke with this game? It never ends! So you can run and run and run but one day I'll find and kill you. Isn't that fun, sweetheart? I count to three now and then I start to hunt you._

_One._

_Two._

_Three!"_

I jumped up and breathed in and out a few times.

_Just a dream, Chelsea. Calm down, you act like a child again. Everything's alright._

That was easy to say than to do. Finally I relaxed a bit again and went to the kitchen to make some hot milk with honey.

It was already six am, so it was useless to go to bed again and I started to dress myself. Short jeans and a light blue t-shirt that matched my eyes.

Then I went outside and watered my crops, the sun already burning from the sky. It would be a hot day. Spot mooed happily when I visited her and pressed her head against my chest.

"Wait, wait, you get your food!" I put her hay into the feeder and brushed her slowly.

"You know what day it is?" The cow looked at me.

"Of course you don't know. It's Wednesday. I don't like Wednesdays. But you know something else? I made friends with Vaughn. The man who brought you here. He can be a jerk but sometimes he has his good minutes."

I leaned my head to the wall.

"Oh man, I'm already talking with a cow. Am I going crazy? Even more than usual? Sorry Spot if I bothered you with my problems. The good message is that I nearly have enough money to buy a sister cow for you. Do you like that? You won't be alone anymore."

_And I should go now and talk with another human, too. _

"Hey, Julia!"

"What's up, Chels? How's Spot?"

"She's fine. But I'm getting crazy. I talked with her just a few minutes ago."

"Did you suppose her to answer?"

"No."

"Everything is alright then. Do you want some eggs or did you already have breakfast? I made a bit too much for me and mum."

"No, thank you. I just came here to talk a bit. For example: What's with you and Elliot now Anything new?"

"Not really, he had to work a lot in the last days but we want to go out on Monday. Maybe for a walk or something like that. What makes an ideas come up to my mind: What do you think of a double date?"

"Double date?"

"Yes, me and Elliot and you and Vaughn."

"Wait, wait, wait. You got something wrong. Vaughn and I are friends. Friends, nothing more. No relationship."

"Not _yet_."

"What? Pairing off is my part, not yours! And I don't want a boyfriend, every try is useless."

"_Of course_."

"No, it's true! By the way, who told you I was interested in your Cousin? Maybe I'm not into rude cowboys?"

She frowned and chewed her bottom lip. Ha, now I surprised her!

"You told Lanna and me that you think he looked good..."

"Yes, he _looks_ good. But that's not enough to be a good boyfriend, is it?"

"But I think you're friends now?"

"Not good friends. More like I-don't-hate-you-but-I-don't-love-you-either-frien ds."

"Oh. But, Chelsea? When you change your mind, can I be your first maiden?"

"JULIA!"

"Sorry. Can I?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"Alright. Together with Lanna, okay?"

"Yay! You can be my fist maiden too when I marry Elliot one day."

"What is much more realistic than Vaughn and me."

"So, no double date?"

"No."


	6. Chapter 5

**A giant thank you to Aurora whynot! You made me very happy ;) Honestly, I was about to give up on this story.**

**BUT now I'm motivated to write more and here's the next chapter, I hope you like it, hehe. **

**And sorry that I don't really now the island's names, my HM is in German...**

_**Chapter 5:**_

I had to admit that I liked the idea of a date with Vaughn. Although I'd never tell that Julia. But we could maybe start with a good, strong friendship. Friendship was never wrong, right? That thought made the week pass by very fast and suddenly it was Monday. What caused that I was in a very good mood today and not even the nightmare I had had the night before changed something at that fact.

I stood up humming, dressed myself, did my daily chores and visited the animal shop. I actually spent more time there than in my own house...

"Good morning, everybody!", I greeted when I stepped in. Mirabelle smiled behind her counter and Vaughn...wait. Where was Vaughn? I had never seen him inside here somewhere else than leaned to the wall.

"Mirabelle? Do you know where Vaughn is?"

"Of course. He is in his chamber and does some paper work. He hates that, so I don't think he will too angry when you sidetrack him a bit." She smirked at the double sense of her words. Why did everybody hate me?

"_Thank you_, Mirabelle. An where is Julia?"

"Oh, she's just at Elliot's house. They wanted to go for a walk or something like that."

That early? Fine, whatever.

"Alright. I go to Vaughn now."

"Do that, hun."

I made my way down the hallway. Okay, I knew where the toilet was, still two rooms left. Just knock at the next door you see.

"What?"

Yup, definitely Vaughn.

"It's me, Chelsea."

"Oh. Come in."

I opened the door slowly. Vaughn's chamber looked nearly sterile, nowhere was a picture or something private to see. He was sitting at a big desk, next to him a mountain of papers.

"What do you want? I'm working."

"I know. But Mirabelle told me you didn't like paper work and wouldn't mind if I visited you."

"I see. And why did you come here?"

"Since we're friends now we should do something together."

"Huh. And what should that be?"

"I don't know, what do you usually when you're not working?"

"I go for a walk on animal island or somewhere else."

"And would you like to go for a walk with me too?"

He sighed and put the paper he was working with at the moment on top of the others.

"Alright, let's go for a walk."

"Really?"

"Don't make me change my mind."

"I won't!" He grabbed his hat that had laid on his had and placed it on top of his head.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Hide yourself under that stupid hat."

"I like it. And the hat isn't stupid, I like it. I don't say that your bandana is stupid, do I?"

I looked at the floor.

"No, you don't. I'm sorry. I just think you shouldn't hide your beautiful eyes."

He ignored me and pulled his hat even deeper into his face.

"Let's go."

Animal island was empty apart from us – and the animals. I breathed in and out deep and enjoyed the fresh air. It was so different from the air in the city.

We sat down under an old oak and watched the waves splash against the stones at the beach.

"Vaughn?"

"Mhh?"

"What are you doing when you are in the city?"

He leaned his hat back and put his hat on his face.

"Not your business."

"What about a deal? You answer my question and you can ask me a question you want to ask."

"Fine. I have an apartment near the city and I work there on a ranch. Somebody has to breed the animals you buy. Why did you decide to move to this islands? You should have chosen another island too."

"I don't know. I saw a picture of the Sunshine Islands in a magazine and fell in love with them immediately. I had often thought about starting a new life and when I saw this...I just packed my things and took the next ferry."

"And did you ever regret your choice?"

"Yes, at the beginning. I didn't know anybody and was very lonely."

"And now you're not lonely?"

"Should I?"

"No, of course not."

"And you? How was it in the orphanage?"

"Didn't you said I had to answer just one question? I was never brilliant in maths, but I know that this is the second question."

"New deal? One question you, one question me?"

"You are very curious, aren't you? Be cautious, some people don't like that. We make the deal when you have just five questions and promise to not annoy me after that for one hour."

"Alright. So, how was the orphanage?"

"Terrible. There was a fat buy, his name was Bobby. He loved to torture the younger children. When I was sixteen, we had a little fight."

"And you won?"

"Yes. But it's my turn. Why didn't you just evade me then? I think I was unfriendly enough to make you evade me. But you always came back and talked to me again."

"I don't know. Maybe I'm a bit stubborn? Next question. How many girlfriends did you have?"

"_What?!_"

"I asked you how many girlfriends you had have had.", I repeated.

"That's none of your business! I won't answer this question."

"What a shame. Then another question: How old are you?"

"Twenty three. You?"

"Twenty. Do you have a crush on somebody?"

"Chelsea! What kind of questions do you ask?! That's none of your business too!"

"Please...?" I looked at him with my most innocent look and he groaned annoyed.

"Fine! I don't have a crush, satisfied? But don't you ask those questions! I don't ask you for the size of your undergarments too!"

"I would tell you."

"I don't want to know! My question: Why are you asking those strange things?"

"Because I want to know something about you! We're friends, remember? And friends tell each other secrets. I would never tell anybody else. A not too private question: What's your favorite animal?"

"Dog. Yours?"

"Too. Umm..."

"It's your last question, think well", he said, a satisfied smile on his face.

"I know!" I needed a really good question...

"Why did you go for a walk with me?"

He thought about this question.

"Because you would have asked me again and again."

"That's not true. You could have said 'no' and would have gone home."

"Because...I don't think you're that bad, okay? A bit annoying but alright."

"Is that a compliment?"

"No. I can ask one last question, but I won't do it now. And now you are not allowed to annoy me for a whole hour."

He looked very pleased and leaned his head to the tree again; I did the same. We sat there in silence for a time, until I couldn't stay awake anymore and drifted off.

"_Come out, come out, wherever you are!"_

"_No! Please! Please go away!"_

"_Aww, stupid girl. Still pleading and puling. When do you finally realize that I won't leave you, my dear? I might be far away, but I own still your dreams. And what wonderful dreams do you have. One day I'll come and visit you in reality. But until that day we can play just in your dreams. That reminds me a bit of 'A Nightmare on Elm Street'. Do you know that movie?"_

_He stepped one step into my direction and I winced again._

"_It's a great movie, believe me. And Freddy Kruger is fantastic. Am I like Freddy, my sweet butterfly? Am I your worst nightmare?" He laughed loudly._

I opened my eyes and stared straight into the hot summer son, my cheeks feeling wet. Suddenly someone next to me moved.

"Chelsea? Are you alright?" Vaughn stared at me and frowned.

"You cried." I wiped the tears away quickly.

"It was just another nightmare, nothing to worry about."

"Was it about...?"

"Yes." He laid one arm around my shoulder, a few times stopping from moving.

"Can I...Can I do anything for you? I...never comforted anybody, but I could...try it."

"Thank you", I whispered back and laid my head on his shoulder. He turned red under his Stetson hat, but pulled me tighter against him.

"You feel better now?"

"Yes. Maybe we should go now, I wanted to buy more feed for my chickens."

"Okay. But I'm sure Mirabelle won't let you go that easily, she will invite you for dinner."

"That isn't too bad, though."

"Then let's go now."

He stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes.

"Chelsea!", Mirabelle said happily when I came into the shop, Vaughn right behind me.

"How was your day? Julia told me that you were on a little excurse...together."

Vaughn and I both blushed at her tone.

"It was just a meeting between friends. Nothing more. Got that?", Vaughn answered rudely and pulled his Stetson deep into his face. I elbowed him, but Mirabelle didn't seem to care.

"It's nearly Dinner time, Chelsea, do you want to stay? Julia should come in a few minutes, she's at Elliot's house. Huh, I think my little girl is adult now."

"Oh, I would love to join you for dinner. And Elliot would be a good choice, he-"

"You think so?", Vaughn interrupted me.

"Yes, I think so. He is a good guy, friendly, helpful. I wish the two of them the best. Why?"

"Doesn't matter. I have to do my paper work now. See you in half an hour."

He walked to his chamber and I sat down at the table, sighting. Mirabelle looked at me and smiled.

"He changed."

"Yes, he did. But he's still very shy and...unapproachable."

"Give him a bit more time. He's not used to people talking to him or being his friend."

"I'll try to be patient."

In this moment the door opened and Julia came in, a wide smile on her face.

"Chels, hi!", she greeted me surprised.

"Hi too. And would you tell me why you're looking like you won a million dollar?"

She looked at her mother, who grinned knowingly.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone. I'm in the kitchen when you need me."

Mirabelle turned around and left the living room. Julia immediately sat down on the couch and gestured me to follow her.

"Soo, what's up now?", I asked curiously.

"_He kissed me!_", she nearly screamed

"Who, Elliot?"

"Yes!"

"Uiiii, congratulations!" I hugged her tightly.

"How did it happen? I want to know everything. You heard me? Everything."

"Alright. I helped him with his work. A packet fell on the floor and we both wanted to lift it up. When we knelt down, our hands touched. And then he just kissed me."

Chelsea blushed, reminded of a nearly equal moment with Vaughn. Although he didn't kiss her, of course. They were friends. Nothing more. _But there could be more..._

"It was just a little peck, but yay! Finally! He likes me! At least a bit! You can't imagine how happy I am, Chels. But I'm talking about me the whole time: What's with you and Vaughn?"

"What should be? We went for a walk, talked a bit. That's all."

"Uhh. How boring."

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you."

"I can't force you two to finally see what everybody else sees."

I wanted to response something, but in this moment Vaughn appeared next to us. He just wore his jeans and a black shirt.

"Talking about me?", he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Maybe, maybe not, my favorite cousin."

"I'm your only cousin."

"And that's why you are my favorite one."

Vaughn rolled his eyes and sat down at the dining table.

**Soo, very long for my beloved readers. Please review and motivate me to write more! Did I mention that it's my first story?**


End file.
